Roronoa Zoro
Origins: One Piece Alias/aka: "Pirate Hunter" Zoro Classification: Human pirate, Supernova (Worst generation pirate star) Threat level: Tiger || Demon- || Demon- || Demon || Dragon- Age: 19 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Can generate Wind Blades and Tornadoes with Sword Slashes, Resistance to Cold Temperatures Physical strength: At least Large Building level striking (Matched Buchi's strikes) || At least Multi block level striking (On par with Sanji, if not superior), higher after his fight with Daz Bones (Learned how to cut through steel, something he was not capable of doing previously) with Class 1000+ lifting strength (Could toss a small building while being injured) || Multi block+ level striking (Somewhat comparable to Wiper) || At least Multi block+, higher with Asura || Town level striking (Managed to damage Oars with his strikes) || Mountain level striking (Sliced Pika's mountain sized golem) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Large Building (Stronger than Buchi, who can do this) || At least Multi block (Got in a fight with Luffy in Wiskey Peak, where he managed to match his bazooka with his Onigiri strike, making him somewhat comparable to him), higher after his fight with Daz Bones (Managed to cut through him, something he was not able to do before) || Multi block+ (Was able to match Wiper's attacks. Invented two new techniques, which made him much stronger than before) || At least Multi block+ (Matched Kaku in both his base and Zoan form), higher with Asura (Overpowered Kaku's Amanedachi and one-shotted him) || Town (Managed to deflect a punch from Oars) || Mountain (Slicing attack potency, not directly busting, cut mountain sized Pika in half and continued slicing him into smaller and smaller pieces) Durability: Large building+ (Could take heavy beating from Hachhan even when he was severaly injured with his fight against Mihawk) || At least Multi block || Multi block+ || Multi block+ (Took several blows from Kaku and continued fighting) || Town (Took a direct blow from Oars while in injured condition and was ready to fight again relatively quick) || Mountain (Can take hits at least as strong as his own) Speed: Supersonic (Could keep up with Luffy) || Hypersonic+ (Effortlessly blitzed 100 bounty hunters) || Hypersonic+ || Massively Hypersonic (As fast as Kaku if not faster, whom is above Kalifa) || Massively Hypersonic || At least massively hypersonic (At least high 3 digits), likely higher (even base Luffy whom Zoro is at least comparable to, could somewhat react to characters like Doflamingo) Intelligence: Low at first appearances, but is actually somewhat smarter. Has shown great improvement strategy wise since the timeskip. A genius in swordsmanship with a great deal of combat experience. Stamina: Extremely high. Capable of taking severe beatings since early series, to the point he got a life threatening injury from Mihawk, but still fought Hachhan and then Arlong, arlong being shocked at how he was even alive in that condition. In Thriller Bark, he took damage from fighting sword master Ryuma, the giant Oars, the Shichibukai Kuma and then still received all the damage Luffy had received during Thriller Bark yet still survived. Has same level of consistent showings throughout the series. Range: Extended Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with ranged Slashes Weaknesses: Has an absurdly bad sense of direction (literally so bad that it goes against common sense, its a constant in-series gag). Standard equipment: 3 legendary swords (all katanas) Keys: East Blue Saga || Alabasta Saga || Skypeia Saga || Enies Lobby || Thriller Bark/Sabody Arc || Dressrosa Saga Noteworthy techniques and abilities Santōryū (Three Swords Style) Santoryu, As the name suggests, Santoryu is style of sword fighting where the practitioner wields three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth. Zoro is the only known character in the series whom has shown to practice this swordstyle, so it is assumed he is the poineer of this style. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including high speed attacks, direct hit attacks and compressed air projectile attacks. The technique used by Zoro are listed below Toragari 1.jpg Toragari 2.jpg Tora Gari (Tiger Hunt): Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. At close-range, this can incapacitate at least two average foes at once. Tourou Nagashi (Drifting/Stream/Flowing Blade Wolf): At a close range, Zoro leans toward the opponent, using two of his swords to block the opponent's attacks while twisting his body around as he is continuously moving to approach and dodge other attacks (if there are any) and eventually cutting through the opponent's stomach with the third sword. Onigiri 1.jpg Onigiri 2.jpg Onigiri: A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then approaches the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from either the left or right, depending on which side of his mouth he positioned the sword's main blade at. * Yaki Oni Giri (Flaming Demon Slash): A variation of the Oni Giri where Zoro's swords are on fire. Should this attack connect, the opponent will also be set on fire. Tatsumaki 1.jpg Tatsumaki 2.jpg Tatsu Maki (Dragon Twister/Tornado): Zoro spins with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the target(s). Takanami (Hawk Wave): While airborne, the technique creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over. Ushi Bari (Bull Needles): Zoro executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns. 108 Pound Cannon 1.jpg 108 Pound Cannon 2.jpg Hyakuhachi Pound Ho (108 Pound Cannon): Same principle as the thirty six version of the same attack. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique, but with Shusui, the air compressed projectiles instead fuse and become a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile Image gallery East Blue Saga EB Zoro 1.jpg EB Zoro 2.jpg EB Zoro 3.jpg EB Zoro 4.jpg EB Zoro 5.jpg EB Zoro 6.jpg EB Zoro 7.jpg EB Zoro 8.jpg EB Zoro 9.jpg EB Zoro 10.jpg EB Zoro 11.jpg EB Zoro 12.jpg EB Zoro 13.jpg EB Zoro 14.jpg EB Zoro 15.jpg EB Zoro 16.jpg EB Zoro 17.jpg EB Zoro 18.jpg EB Zoro 19.jpg EB Zoro 20.jpg Rocket.jpg EB Zoro 22.jpg EB Zoro 23.jpg EB Zoro 24.jpg EB Zoro 25.jpg EB Zoro 26.jpg EB Zoro 27.jpg EB Zoro 28.jpg EB Zoro 29.jpg EB Zoro 30.jpg EB Zoro 31.jpg EB Zoro 32.jpg EB Zoro 33.jpg EB Zoro 34.jpg EB Zoro 35.jpg EB Zoro 36.jpg EB Zoro 37.jpg EB Zoro 38.jpg EB Zoro 39.jpg EB Zoro 40.jpg EB Zoro 41.jpg EB Zoro cover 1.jpg EB Luffy cover 5.jpg EB Luffy cover 7.png EB Luffy cover 8.png EB Zoro cover 5.jpg EB Zoro cover 6.jpg EB Luffy cover 11.jpg Alabasta Saga AS Zoro 1.jpg AS Zoro 2.jpg AS Zoro 3.jpg AS Zoro 4.jpg AS Zoro 5.jpg AS Zoro 6.jpg AS Zoro 7.jpg AS Zoro 8.jpg AS Zoro 9.jpg AS Zoro 10.jpg AS Zoro 11.jpg AS Zoro 12.jpg AS Zoro 13.jpg AS Zoro 14.jpg AS Zoro cover 1.jpg AS Zoro cover 2.jpg AS Zoro cover 3.jpg Category:One Piece Category:Co-protagonist Category:Character Category:Male Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Current Threat level: Dragon Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga